


Afternoon Glory

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Fili, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the afternoon sunlight drifting in through the window which wakes Kili up. He's greeted by the sight of Fili's shoulder covered in hickeys and bite marks and the knowledge that Kili himself put them there. It was only hours ago that Fili had his legs wrapped around his brother's waist, moaning wantonly and shamelessly as Kili thrust into that sweet, tight heat. And Fili's lovely shoulders had been there, practically begging Kili to mark them up, to press his lips and teeth against them.</p><p>Who is Kili to pass up the chance of a repeat performance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Glory

It's the afternoon sunlight drifting in through the window which wakes Kili up. He is greeted by the sight of Fili's shoulder covered in hickeys and bite marks and the knowledge that Kili himself put them there. It was only hours ago that Fili had his legs wrapped around his brother's waist, moaning wantonly and shamelessly as Kili thrust into that sweet, tight heat. And Fili's lovely shoulders had been there, practically begging Kili to mark them up, to press his lips and teeth against them.

 

Never one to resist temptation in the heat of passion, Kili had listened to the soundless pleas.

 

They look good on Fili's shoulders, Kili decides and shuffles closer, spooning against Fili's back as he leans in to kiss the marks purpling the skin. He has always felt satisfaction at being able to leave his marks on Fili, often in places that were difficult to hide. Let the world know that Fili was getting ploughed by his brother. Thoroughly and quite enthusiastically. Kili hadn't heard Fili complain yet. Oh, Kili was used to Fili making a lot of noises but rarely ever complaining ones.

 

Kili shifts and groans when he can feel his cock slipping against the pert swell of Fili's bottom. His gorgeous brother is still slick, the lube they'd applied earlier making it easy for Kili to grind his cock between Fili's buttocks.

 

Curious now, Kili pulls back after placing one more kiss against Fili's shoulder. He smiles at the pleased sigh that reaches his ears and moves down, lazily pressing his lips here and there. But the true prize lies further down and Kili holds his breath as he cups Fili's bottom with his hands. He parts the cheeks with the air of someone who expects gold and Kili, in a way, isn't disappointed.

 

Groaning at the sight, Kili presses the pad of a thumb against the puffy rim. There is semen clinging to Fili's skin and Kili shivers. He left that there. Fili allowed him to leave it there, allowed Kili to come so deeply inside of him but now it's trickling back out.

 

A sudden stab of longing mixed with some irritation fills Kili's chest and right now, there is nothing more he wants to do than to fill Fili right back up. Usually, Kili prefers the sight of Fili sprawled out on the bed, breathless and sated and still shaking from the aftershocks and with Kili's own come coating either his back, stomach or thighs. Or his face. Fili looks divine with Kili's come on his face.

 

But this time, this time Kili wants to fill Fili so deeply that it won't slide out this easily again. A part of him recognizes that this is impossible but Kili entertains himself with the image of filling Fili again and again, until his elder brother will have to struggle to take and keep all of Kili's seed inside of him.

 

Cock half hard now, Kili presses his thumb more firmly against the pucker and groans when Fili's body seems to greedily swallow it. Kili wouldn't have minded working Fili open again, it is truthfully one of his favorite things to do to Fili. But this, this is what Kili needs right now. Fili's slick and opens so easily around Kili's thumb that Kili is half tempted to line himself up and just push inside, fuck Fili while his brother is still half asleep.

 

That wouldn't do, however. Kili wants to hear his brother agree to this, wants to see him give Kili that crooked little smile that makes his cheeks dimple so sweetly.

 

Kili pulls his thumb back out and kisses the adorable little pucker before he sits up a little and peers up at Fili.

 

Only to find Fili watching Kili though half-lidded eyes with his lips parted, practically begging for a kiss. There are still shards of a dream clinging to Fili's eyelashes but there is desire in his eyes and when Kili runs a hand over Fili's side, Fili raises a hand in return and cups Kili's cheek. For a few heartbeats, they stare at each other and Kili can feel the love fill his chest. His gorgeous brother, with his eyes like the sky and with the body of what is surely Mahal's greatest creation, loves him. Loves Kili so much that he'll readily take everything he has to give and then some. Fili, who allows Kili to take his worries away and shows him the sides he holds back in front of others.

 

And Kili holds those sides tightly against his chest because this is trust and love and they are his. His sign that Fili loves him utterly and completely.

 

Slowly, Kili leans down and brings their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. He can Fili practically soften under him and a quick peek reveals that Fili has indeed closed his eyes and has relaxed back into the bed with a trust he only displays to close family.

 

Fili's thumb traces Kili's cheekbone and with a breathy noise, Kili leans into the caress. This is the unspoken consent Kili had waited for and he pulls away. 

 

If he has misread Fili's wordless agreement, the way Fili rolls onto his stomach and gives Kili a look that tells Kili that he will be held responsible if he doesn't return to his attentions, would have washed all doubts from Kili's mind.

 

It's not an ideal position, Kili only really has access to Fili's back and he so loves to play with his brother's nipples until they are worried hard and red and Fili is a shaking, panting mess who still longs for more. But this will do as well and while Kili peppers Fili's neck and back with kisses, he slides a hand down to the back of Fili's thigh, petting the skin in a way he just knows will make Fili's toes curl. Kili's other hand finds it's way down to Fili's entrance again and this time, Kili doesn't hesitate to slide two fingers inside.

 

The answering moan is all the reassurance Kili needs.

 

Breathlessly, Kili marvels at how easily Fili's rim stretches around his fingers. He could probably slide his cock in there without any trouble right now and just take Fili until they are both shattering messes. However, Kili wants to hear Fili beg for it and so he spends the next couple of minutes working his brother even more open, adding more lube once he's grasped the bottle again.

 

By the time Kili allows Fili three fingers, his brother's legs are shaking and his hips are rolling to meet Kili's fingers. Every twitch, every gasp makes Kili's grin widen and it's only when Fili looks over his shoulder, pupils blown wide and his lips bitten and now redder than before that Kili pulls his fingers out.

 

Wanting to relieve some of the pressure, Kili takes his own cock into his hand and gives it two quick strokes, head falling back as he groans. It would be tempting to do this, to stroke himself until he is coming all over Fili's back. Instead, Kili guides the tip of his erection to Fili's pucker, smirking when he feels Fili lift his hips eagerly.

 

Fili still hasn't begged for it.

 

The next few seconds are spent teasing Fili, Kili bringing the crown of his cock, heavy and hard, to Fili's entrance. He presses against the muscle, an lewd imitation of a kiss before pulling away again to rub his dick against Fili's legs instead.

 

It is maddening for them both and when Fili finally lets out a ragged plea, Kili is eager to comply.

 

He lines himself up properly this time, no more games and no more teasing. The heat of Fili's body is almost searing and Kili bites down on his bottom lip as he slowly slides inside. He takes his time, learning every crease and twitch that belongs to Fili all over again. Kili's chest is pressed against Fili's back and their legs tangled together. It's an awkward position to be in for this but it allows maximum skin contact.

 

Plus, Kili enjoys covering Fili's body entirely with his own almost as much as _Fili_ enjoys having his body covered like this. Oh yes, Kili is aware of the fact that Fili enjoys feeling like he's being owned and protected and loved at the same time.

 

Kili's thrusts are lazy and uneven and Fili can't quite move to meet Kili properly but it is enough. The next few minutes are spent swaying together, Fili quivering and fluttering around Kili's cock and Kili is only to eager to fill Fili again and again. There is still leftover semen inside of Fili and Kili growls upon finding it, hips picking up the pace.

 

Fili's body is a greedy little thing, begging for everything Kili has to give.

 

It is more difficult to keep up the steady pace now that Kili is moving in earnest. He's gasping against Fili's hair, driven by the desire to fill Fili up, to leave his mark, to leave something inside of Fili that will remind him of their coupling for the rest of the day. Kili's cock is throbbing almost painfully now and Fili's breathing is hitched and loud in the room. The sounds of skin hitting skin accompany the sounds of their desire and it's Fili's cry of Kili's name, the sudden tightness and the knowledge that Fili is shaking apart underneath him that allows Kili to let himself go.

 

Fili is soon whimpering from the over stimulation as Kili continues to thrust into his body though there is nothing discouraging about them. At one point while Fili was reaching his climax, Kili has wrapped an arm around his brother's hips and lifted them up, his other arm braced next to Fili's head. His own orgasm is so close that Kili can almost taste it so he chases after it. It's so close, so very close.

 

Fili's ragged, breathless and wonderfully encouraging whimper of Kili's name is what finally does it. Fili is calling for Kili and the younger is only happy to comply.

 

The world seems to shrink down when Kili comes, feeling his cock spurt wave after wave of come into Fili's willing body. Distantly, Fili's appreciative moan fills Kili's ears and Kili almost laughs at the discovery that Fili had wanted to get filled like this just as badly as Kili had wanted to fill him up, too. Trembling, Kili leans down low to press a kiss against Fili's shoulder and the satisfied noise Fili makes in return makes something twist in Kili's chest.

 

It's only with great reluctance that Kili pulls out and pulls Fili against his chest. They are both breathless and panting and sated and well-loved. Kili feels smug when he spies the colour in Fili's cheeks and how he moves somewhat gingerly and leans in to press a kiss against Fili's nose, against his temple, against his cheeks.

 

Cupping Fili's cheek, Kili brings their foreheads together and smiles.

 

Fili's red lips remind Kili of Fili's red, well-loved rim and wonders if Fili will give him one of his amazing blowjobs later, will allow Kili to fuck his face just like he fucked Fili's arse.

 

But for now, they'll soak in each others presence and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a tiny drabble to leave in someone's inbox and then gained a life of it's own. Oops. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
